


gentlemen prefer ride(r)s

by capeofstorm



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020), Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, bottom Yassen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: Kink meme de-anon:I just want some underage Alex/Yassen where Yassen is in control but it's Alex's dick going in Yassen's ass.Yassen and Alex have sex for the first time.
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Alex Rider Kinkmeme





	gentlemen prefer ride(r)s

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags, y'all.

“Easy, I’ve got you,” Yassen says softly, steadying himself on Alex’s naked chest, feeling Alex’s heart racing under his hand. He trails his fingers up Alex’s shoulders, down his arms, until he twines his fingers with Alex’s. “Do you still -”

“Yes,” Alex interrupts him, nodding his head quickly. “Yes, just… Show me what to do?”

Yassen moves their joined fingers to rest on his hip. He untangles his other hand from Alex’s fingers and grabs the lube.

“All you have to do is follow my instructions. Lie back and think of England.”

Alex scowls at him; Yassen chuckles, his boy is too easy sometimes.

“Relax, Alex.”

Yassen squirts lube over their joined fingers, smiling at Alex’s expression of disgust and curiosity. He spreads the lube all over their fingers, manoeuvring Alex’s hand until only his pointer finger is left, the rest of his fingers curled up in a loose fist. 

He leans forward, his cock smearing precome on Alex’s stomach as he moves their hands until he can feel them both stroking his hole. He hums, pressing his fingers over it, teasing himself with his and Alex’s hands. 

He looks at Alex who’s craning his neck as if he could see around Yassen to where their hands are. Alex’s mouth is open, his breath coming in pants already.

“Stroke your finger, yes, like that,” Yassen instructs, moving his hips gently when Alex follows his lead. “Start pressing, keep your finger next to mine.”

“Wouldn’t it be easier if you were on your back?” Alex looks up at him before dropping his eyes back to where his hand joins Yassen’s.

“I prefer it like this.” Yassen flexes his thighs and raises himself a little, tilting his hips so that Alex could watch as they spread him open, ready for Alex’s cock.

“ _Christ_ ,” Alex breathes out as Yassen takes the tips of their fingers in. 

Preferences were trained out of him a long time ago but if there was one area he didn’t give up his preference in, it was this: being opened up, being prepared to ride his partner who would fill him. He hasn’t done this that many times in the last decade, too aware of the risks of one-night stands, of being followed. He wasn’t a monk, far from it, but there were only a handful of times he could remember picking someone up at a random bar, going to their place and getting fucked. He never felt safe enough. 

But with Alex, he knew they had nothing but time. And the idea of being Alex’s first, of teaching him everything Yassen liked, well, that was no small thing.

Yassen rocks his hips, his eyes never leaving Alex’s face, admiring the flush that is climbing up his neck and onto his cheeks. They’re up to the first knuckle now, a pinch of discomfort there and gone. His fingers are longer than Alex’s, wider too, but he can’t help but imagine what it will feel like when Alex’s is older, when he finally grows into his frame, of what it will feel like to be opened up by his fingers.

He moans, his other hand reaching to steady him on Alex’s chest again, his nail grazing Alex’s nipple.

“What does it feel like?” Alex licks his lips, his eyes glued to where their fingers disappear in Yassen’s ass.

“Good,” Yassen replies. “Give me more, Alex.”

Yassen watched Alex’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and nods. He can feel Alex’s finger moving in more insistently and concentrates on relaxing. Next time, he thinks, he’s going to teach Alex how to open him up with his tongue.

When he deems himself open enough with two of Alex’s fingers in him, Yassen removes his finger with a quiet, “Stay,” to Alex. He slicks Alex’s cock up in his hand, giving it a few firm tugs, smiling at the punched-out moan coming from Alex’s lips.

“Are you ready?”

Alex huffs. “Shouldn’t I be asking that?”

Yassen steadies Alex’s cock, frowning slightly when Alex pulls his fingers out. He feels the blunt head of Alex’s cock press into him and closes his eyes. He missed this, the feeling of too much and not enough at once, of someone filling him. It might be sentimental but it feels even better with Alex, with the knowledge that for as long as he lives, whenever he does this, Alex will know Yassen was his first.

He can feel Alex trembling underneath him; he pets Alex’s flanks, his fingers firm on the golden skin. He moans as he sinks down on Alex, until Alex’s hips are flush with his arse. When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted with the sight of an overwhelmed Alex, his mouth opening and closing as his fingers dig into Yassen’s hips. 

“Alex.”

The boy looks at him, eyes wide and awed. Yassen smirks and squeezes around Alex’s cock, shimmying his hips.

Alex comes with a long-drawn moan, his cum spilling in Yassen, who hums and leans in to kiss him. His own cock is hard and heavy between them.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry, this is so embarrassing,” Alex pants out against his mouth, trying to hide his face in his hands.

“Don’t, it’s alright. I expected it,” he kisses the words into Alex’s skin.

He nudges Alex’s hands away, his lips capturing Alex’s in a slow, open mouthed kiss. He licks into Alex’s mouth, groaning when Alex flicks his tongue out to join his. They kiss and kiss and kiss, lips, tongues and teeth until Yassen can feel Alex stiffening inside of him again. He pulls away with a nip to Alex’s lower lip.

“Now that we got that out of the way,” he smirks at the filthy look Alex sends him, “you’re going to watch as I ride you, Mr. Rider.”

Alex snorts, just as Yassen expected him to. He takes Alex’s hands in his and places them on his thighs. “Feel free to scratch. I like it.”

He squeezes around Alex, enjoying the way his boy is firming in him and starts to move. Slowly, at first, barely an inch at a time, just enough to stimulate both himself and Alex, without worrying about Alex slipping out of him. He missed this, the stretch and burn, finding the right angle, riding someone. He moves faster now, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he feels Alex’s fingers scratch up and down his thighs. 

Yassen leans back, his hands resting on Alex’s legs and _there_ , he moans loudly as he hits his prostate with every lift and fall. 

“Oh my god, oh my god,” Alex babbles and Yassen opens his eyes, delighting in the sight before him. 

Alex is flushed, sweat glistening on his chest and upper lip, his fingers digging into Yassen’s legs, his hips rutting up into Yassen. He looks like he’s going to fall apart any minute now. 

Yassen curls his fingers around his cock and strokes, tight and fast, feeling his orgasm build in his balls, his belly, his spine. Once Alex has more practice at this, once he’s not as likely to come so quickly, Yassen will ride him for _hours_. It’s that image of having Alex at his mercy, riding him, using him while his boy takes it and says _please_ and _thank you_ that has Yassen coming all over Alex’s stomach and chest. 

He can feel Alex coming inside of him again, a warm spurt inside of him as he shakes and tries to calm his breath. Alex looks stunned, his hands still clawing Yassen’s thighs.

“Not bad, hm?” Yassen leans in to kiss him, kiss that stunned look off his face. He commits it to memory, for days when he’s away from Alex and needs a reminder of the reason to come back.

“Oh my god,” Alex repeats and Yassen laughs.

“If I had known all it took to shut you up was this, I would have done it much sooner.”

Alex bats at him weakly in protest, shaking his head. Yassen lifts himself, letting Alex slip out of him, feeling Alex’s come start to dribble down his thigh. Leaving the bed and cleaning up takes more effort than it should. Once he’s back and wipes Alex down with a warm flannel, he slides next to the boy and takes him into his arms, petting his hair.

“How long until we can do that again?” Alex mumbles into his shoulder.

Yassen snorts and kisses the top of his head. “We both need a nap first.”

Alex makes himself comfortable, climbing half on top of Yassen, his leg thrown over Yassen’s hip, his fingers curling around Yassen’s side. “That was amazing.”

Yassen hums in agreement, letting Alex’s soft breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
